


One Fine Spring Day

by cherryblossomsfall



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cherry Blossom Love Song, Established Relationship, First Date, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, spring day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomsfall/pseuds/cherryblossomsfall
Summary: Jaehyun and Doyoung meet one fine spring day.





	One Fine Spring Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write stories, I’m more of a poetry/essay writer, but here you go.  
> This is pretty much just a cute little one shot.  
> I was inspired by Cherry Blossom Love Song by Chen.  
> The title is from One Fine Spring Day by Lyn, it’s a really cool song.

“What a beautiful day.” Says Jaehyun looking at the cherry blossoms falling as Doyoung hums in agreement.

Lightly, the wind was blowing. The breeze felt refreshing in the warmth that surrounded them. 

Although it was spring, both of their hands were already slightly tanned. A detail Jaehyun wouldn’t have noticed have they not been holding hands at this exact moment.

He never actually was one for details or precision. More of the type to go with the flow of things and expect something to happen. That’s why he likes Doyoung.

Doyoung is the type to calculate, to think, to care. Everything about him is exactly as it should be and more perfect than anything. At least that is what Jaehyun thinks.

Doyoung smiles,“What?”

“Nothing.” Jaehyun looks at him.

He hopes for this moment to never pass. He hopes for this day to forever last. He hopes for at least one more spring and for the summer to never come.

He never thought this would be their first moment together. Yet, somehow this moment seems exactly as it should be; perfect.

“What a beautiful day.” Jaehyun says as Doyoung hums in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I wanted from this one shot, but i was bored so.....  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
